Melodía Capturada
by KuroiChou
Summary: Si esa persona desaparece y promete volver, aun cuando no luce como quien solía ser ¿lo esperarías eternamente o decidirás continuar sin él? Cuando todo se encierra en una caja de música. S
1. Chapter 1

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes todos ellos pertenecen a CLAMP.**

Summary: Si esa persona desaparece y promete volver, aun cuando no luce como quien solía ser ¿lo esperarías eternamente o decidirás continuar sin él? Cuando todo se encierra en una caja de música.

**.**

**Melodía Capturada**

Por: Kuroi Chou

Cuando el tiempo pase

Y el polvo cubra mis heridas

Búscame en aquella caja de música

Tal vez reviva con tu melodía

.

**Capítulo Uno.**

**Un nuevo lugar, nuevo comienzo**

Obscuridad.

Es todo lo que logro encontrar. Es todo lo que queda.

La Luz.

¿Qué era aquello? Apenas y puedo recordar.

Ni siquiera el tiempo queda ya.

Ahora…

…solo puedo soñar.

ºoOoºoOoº ºoOoºoOoº

La luz entraba por el ventanal. Luz pantanosa. Que se colaba entre las cortinas. El cuarto, antes en penumbra, ahora se aclaraba. Y la claridad que avanzaba cayó sobre el rostro de un muchacho.

El súbito destello le hizo revolverse en sueños. Y con pereza y desagrado poco a poco fue despertando. Luz clara, nuevo día.

― Nuevo día, Nueva vida― murmuro el muchacho al levantarse. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro en mechones largos y revueltos. Sus ojos ámbares se posaron en el reloj sobre la mesita de dormir, y se estiro con somnolencia.

"¿Por qué siempre me despierto tan temprano?" se pregunto mentalmente. El día anterior había sido muy cansado después del viaje y la pesada mudanza, y aun así se había levantado penas y habían dado las siete.

Miro la luz que se escapaba por las cortinas y suspiro resignado. "De todos modos tengo mucho que hacer" pensó y se levanto sin entusiasmo.

Ese día era el primero de su nueva vida y le gustará o no tenía que comenzar con ella. No se sentía del todo cómodo en esa casa pues aun echaba de menos la suya en Hong Kong. Pero esta tenía un aura que le agradaba y lo impulsaba a investigar. Aun así tendría que pasar tiempo para que se acostumbrara a ese lugar.

No le gustaban los cambios.

Se había mudado a esa casa junto con su familia. Habían llegado ahí porque había pertenecido a un antepasado suyo hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora pertenecía a su familia. Y era el único lugar en el que podían quedarse para vivir.

La verdad era que él hubiera preferido vivir solo porque estaba hastiado del comportamiento que su familia tenía para con él. Detestaba que los negocios y el honor del Clan estuvieran primero que todo.

La casa era espaciosa y de dimensiones muy grandes. Tenía cierta alusión al estilo japonés tradicional pero no predominaba en su arquitectura completamente.

El día anterior al dar un breve recorrido por el lugar había divisado un enorme ático al igual que una grande extensión de jardines. Se había propuesto visitar ambos lugares al día siguiente. Y ese día se proponía a hacerlo.

Después de asearse, alistarse para el día e intentar peinar su cabello sin dar resultados, decidió salir de su habitación para aventurarse y enfrentarse a lo que esperaba afuera.

Camino por los pasillos y pronto escucho un leve rumor que provenía de la planta baja de la casa. Al parecer su familia ya estaba levantada aunque aun fuera temprano. Suspiro cansinamente y se decidió a bajar costase lo que costase, aun tenía mucho que acomodar.

― ¡Syaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!―chillo una vos femenina desde el extremo opuesto de la escalera que el bajaba. ―Pequeño hermano, ya iba a subir dispuesta a interrumpir tus dulces sueños. Dijo la chica que había propinado tal chillido, Shiefa, de largos cabellos castaños, que se movía alegre y escandalosa mientras le hablaba a su hermano.

El solo la miro hastiado.

―"Si, recuerda que tenemos que acomodar todo antes de que este día acabe" ―pronuncio otra chica que pareció salir de la nada.

―No lo olvide Fanren―contesto sin poner mucha atención.

―Y ni creas que puedes escabullirte y salvarte e esto ¿eh? ―Añadió una tercera que, como la segunda, parecía haberse aparecido detrás de la que salió antes que ella.

El muchacho la miro con molestia descartando al instante sus planes de fuga al contestar―No había considerado esa idea Fuutie pero gracias, la tomare en cuenta.

Y se alejo hacía donde ellas no estuvieran. No quería tener que lidiar con ellas desde temprano. Y solo eran tres más le valía ocultarse antes de que la cuarta se revelara tras la tercera como la pieza final del abanico. Entonces estarían completas.

― ¿A dónde vas Syaoran-chan? Adorable cachorro, no debes alejarte demasiado ya que está listo el desayuno y pronto madre llegará―dijo Feimei para finalizar el abanico.

Demasiado tarde. El abanico se había abierto mostrando todas sus piezas.

―No tengo mucha hambre ahora, prefiero desayunar más tarde ya que…

―Xiao Lang― la potente exclamación le impidió terminar su último intento de escapar y provoco que se volviera rígidamente para así poder dar la cara a su madre.

―Buenos días Madre―dijo respetuosamente, mirando al suelo.

―Buenos días― después de mirarlo unos segundos añadió―Sabes bien que solo hay una hora para tomar los alimentos y no debes faltar a ella. Por favor no insistas en irte y quedarte si comer hasta el almuerzo. Acompáñanos―Ordeno, antes de retirarse.

Resignado se encamino hacía el comedor. ¿Por qué no había ido a vivir solo ahí? Si lo hubiera hecho podría haber sido libre y tal vez volver a soportar a su familia. No es que no los quisiera pero simplemente no se llevaban bien.

El recuerdo de la mirada de su madre lo hizo temblar levemente y apresuro el paso para no hacerla enfadar al llegar tarde a desayunar.

Su madre era una mujer muy fuerte y distinguida. Su larga cabellera recogida y que colgaba casi hasta el suelo era negra como el carbón, vestía siempre de la manera tradicional china y su tez blanca cual porcelana, esto la hacía parecer una muñeca hecha del mismo material. Sus ojos grises miraban distantes y la mayoría del tiempo parecía ser severos.

Sabía ocultar su sentir y llevar todo en silencio. Al igual que el. Esto hacía que chocaran a menudo. Pero no le gustaba pensar en eso.

El desayuno paso silenciosamente y cuando todos terminaron se retiraron para colocar todo lo que hacía falta colocar.

El trabajo no fue muy largo porque la familia Li no tuvo que hacer el trabajo por sí sola, numerosos mozos y ayudantes colaboraron para hacer el trabajo menos pesado. Pasaron toda la mañana repartiendo muebles, cajas y adornos y vigilando que todo se hiciera propiamente.

Después de ir de un lado para otro Syaoran se arrepentía de haber comido poco en el desayuno. Para el medio día a la hora del almuerzo casi se olvida de sus modales por el hambre que lo punzaba pero logro contenerse.

Después de tanta comida decidió salir a explorar los jardines para así sentirse más tranquilo y menos lleno para cuando la hora de volver a casa llegara. Paso largo rato viendo por todos lados y guardando en su mente sus lugares favoritos por si los necesitaba después.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente tranquilo termino de acomodar todo en su habitación y preparar todo para su entrada al curso a la mañana siguiente. Al terminar ya era de noche y la luna vanidosa se lucía a trabes del ventanal de la habitación. La observo un momento antes de bajar a cenar.

Su madre había salido a asuntos de arreglos y acuerdos en la ciudad y sus hermanas estaban dispersas en sus cosas por lo que la cena fue más amena que las comidas previas ese mismo día. Cuando acabo recordó que aun le faltaba inspeccionar el ático antes de que acabara el día y se dirigió para allá dispuesto a acabar rápido.

Mientras subía pensaba en donde podrían haber colocado los somníferos porque quería uno que lo ayudara a recuperar el sueño perdido esa mañana. No era muy perezoso pero ese viaje le había causado más sueño del que deseaba.

Al entrar se encontró con que este lugar también tenía ventanales anchos como su habitación. Había desperdigados montones de cosas que los antiguos dueños de esa casa habían olvidado en su camino. Sofás, roperos, un gran candelabro de cristal que no iba bien con el estilo de la casa, mesas, cajas llenas de cosas. El sitio era enorme y estaba repleto.

Empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas intentando encontrar algo interesante. Probó los almohadones y descubrió algunos adornos cubiertos por sabanas. Encontró un sitio cómodo con libros de matemática que le interesaron. Tomo nota mentalmente.

Al remover se encontró con una caja pequeña y algo oculta con cosas que parecían haber pertenecido a una chica. Nada en ese cuarto se parecía a l que había en esa caja. Zapatillas, vestidos, flores marchitas, vestidos, espejos, cuadernillos y cantidad de cosas. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una caja de música.

Era pequeña y redonda. Un cerezo en flor estaba grabado y esmaltado en la cubierta. Quiso escuchar el tipo de cancioncilla que esta tendría. La abrió sin mucha dificultad y pudo escuchar.

Suave y triste pensó. Se detuvo repentinamente y deseoso de escuchar más quiso darle cuerda y al hacerlo la dejo caer. La perdió de vista y la encontró bajo un rayo de luna.

ºoOoºoOoº ºoOoºoOoº

Sintió como caía y su cuerpo se estrellaba contra algo duro.

Quejándose por el golpe abrió los ojos. Todo se veía borroso, envuelto en una nube de polvo. Sus ojos no lograban enfocarse. Poco a poco pudo divisar armarios, sabanas y cajas. Todo ahogado en polvo.

Un rayo de luz cayó sobre su cuerpo. Cegándola. Se volvió pues, asustada y se topo con ámbar líquido.

Sumergida en luz.

Se encontró con los ojos del muchacho.

ºoOoºoOoº

N/A: Esta listo! Uy no tienen idea de cuánto me ha costado esto. Vengo hoy a entregarles el inicio de esta sinfonía, ha solo está aquí a modo de prueba quiero checar como es recibida y como la aceptan. En verdad me esforcé y espero que tanta palabrería sea entretenida. De cualquier forma la continuación vendrá en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Para aquellas que esperan Black Wings no se asusten, no renunciare a la traducción de hecho ya pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo así que no desesperen. Y por favor no olviden los reviews. Son muy importantes, lo que calma mi hambre.

Bueno por el momento no tengo más que decir. Cuídense.

Nos leemos pronto.

Matta ne

Kuroi Chou º"º


	2. Chapter 2

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes todos ellos pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**-**

**Melodía Capturada**

Por: Kuroi Chou

-

**Capítulo Dos.**

**Melodía envuelta en luz.**

**-**

El muchacho se detuvo con brusquedad al encontrarse no solo con la cajita musical sino también con una silueta tendida sobre el suelo. Su corazón latía aceleradamente con el asombro. Un segundo antes había visto caer la caja y mientras rodeaba un ropero para poder llegar hasta donde se encontró escucho un golpe seco, virando en una esquina justo para encontrarse con una mirada estival donde solo polvo debía hallar.

Verde mirada llena de duda y desconcierto.

Respiraba agitadamente pero no se movía ni un milímetro. Ambos estaban estáticos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Él pudo percibir que la chica estaba a la defensiva, atenta a cualquier señal de ataque.

Todo parecía haberse detenido, y él aprovecho la falta de movimiento para estudiar a lo que fuera que se encontrara frente a él. En apariencia no era más que una chica que acaba de caer y estaba confundida y dolorida por tal golpe. ― ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! ―se dijo alterado― ¿Caer? ¿Pero de qué forma, de donde? La falta de sueño debió haberme desquiciado.

― ¿Qu-quién eres? ― Inquirió tímidamente una vocecilla en japonés― ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué… cómo llegue aquí? ―Su voz se hizo un poco más firme, demandado respuestas.

Él la miro retomando compostura―Li… Y creo que tú deberías ser quien debería identificarse y explicar el porqué se encuentra en mi ático.

La chica se revolvió inquieta bajo el rayo de luz de luna que la envolvía encegueciéndola, lo miro con una cara que dejaba ver que se esforzaba por comprender. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron asustados y pareció que la realidad la golpeo fuertemente pues se paro con brusquedad y miro en todas las direcciones buscando algo.

― ¡¿Do-Dónde está Xiao?! ― Inquirió tímidamente pero con fervor impreso en la voz― ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Prometió que volvería! ¡Que cuando me liberaran lo encontraría aquí!

Se movía desesperadamente revolviendo y haciendo un escándalo. Syaoran se sobresalto con su cambio de actitud. De repente ella se volvió hacía él, alterada, y lo tomo fuertemente por los hombros zarandeándolo apenas.

―Por favor tú me dejaste salir, tú debes saber algo. Dime te lo pido, ¿Dónde está Xiao?

Syaoran la miro extrañado y se desembarazo de sus brazos― No conozco a ningún Xiao.

La declaración la dejo aturdida. Lentamente se separo de él y se sentó en el suelo.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Xiao no estaba? No, no podía ser cierto, él lo había prometido y él cumplía sus promesas. Todo esto debía ser un gran error. Si, estaba segura, un gran y confuso error. La chica no paraba de hacerse preguntas y declaraciones similares y Syaoran solo la miraba desde arriba completamente ignorante de la situación.

Harto, decidió romper el largo silencio que se había formado ― Disculpe, creo que está confundida pero quien menos sabe lo que está pasando soy yo y me gustaría escuchar una explicación.

Ella lo miro durante largo rato, como tomando una decisión, y después de unos cuantos minutos volvió a bajar la vista. El muchacho se impaciento aun más pero procuro guardar silencio para no presionarla ni volver a asustarla.

― Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura ― al fin comenzó ―Y estuve dentro de esa caja de música por muchos años. Ahora tengo que encontrar a Xiao, el hombre que me deposito ahí dentro.

Ella levanto la vista y lo miro nuevamente con sinceridad impregnada en los ojos.

Pero él seguía sin comprender. Todo él se negaba a comprender. ¿Cómo era posible que una muchachita hubiese salido de tal minúscula caja? Era irracional. Pero no iba a pasarse toda la noche ahí, ya había pasado más tiempo del que había planeado en el ático y no podía esperar más. Su cerebro no estaba preparado para asimilar tal idea, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que era un caso realmente absurdo y por eso mismo decidió salir de ese lugar donde todo lo inexplicable parecía haberse juntado.

―La verdad es que me es muy difícil entenderle Kinomoto- san, pero se me ha hecho verdaderamente tarde aquí. No le conozco pero no le creo peligrosa; le arreglare un cuarto aquí por el momento y ya comentaremos su situación por la mañana ¿le parece?

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y el tomo ese gesto como una señal para moverse.

Rápidamente sacudió unos cuantos almohadones y algunas sabanas y cobertores, los distribuyo por un lugar cerca de la ventana la cual abrió para ventilar la habitación. Quería alejarse lo más pronto que pudiera de esa especie de pesadilla que no lograba controlar. Al terminar su tarea se dirigió a la muchacha.

―Espero que esto le sirva por esta noche, también espero que se tranquilice y organice sus ideas para que hablemos mañana. Con permiso.

Y sin más bajo velozmente las escaleras y se encamino hacía su recamara, no sin antes haber cerrado la puerta del ático con llave.

En el trayecto sopeso otra vez la posibilidad de que lo que la chica decía fuera verdad pero una parte de él aún rogaba porque todo eso fuera un mal sueño o una alucinación, por malo que eso fuera. Aunque no creía que eso pudiera ser causado por tan solo una noche de mal sueño.

Más le valía encontrar esos somníferos.

La improvisada cama no parecía estar tan mal o por lo menos la persona que pasaría la noche sobre ella no estaba preocupada porque tan bueno sería el lugar donde dormiría sino más bien por las circunstancias por las que estaba atravesando en ese momento.

Le costaba creer que ahora estaba libre y le era más difícil de asimilar al saber que Xiao no estaba con ella. Se habían separado tan fugazmente que no tuvo tiempo de despedirse y se había quedado sola y asustada durante largo tiempo con la única esperanza de una promesa. Una promesa que al parecer no había sido cumplida. Pero ella aun estaba segura de que el la cumpliría, solo tenía que esperar.

Se encontraba de nuevo con la oportunidad de tomar decisiones sobre su propia vida pero en un lugar que desconocía y con ninguna persona cercana; el único que había hablado con ella era ese extraño y formal chico que la había dejado salir.

El chico le había parecido frio. No había querido responder a las preguntas que ella le había hecho y había evitado su presencia al salir, bueno tal vez no podía contestarlas y ella no se había portado muy bien del todo pero es que simplemente no entendía. No estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con cosas tan confusas y terroríficas.

Sintiéndose triste y solitaria se recostó en su no muy elaborado lecho; suspirando se arropo entre las sabanas y miro por la ventana para encontrarse con lo único que parecía no haber cambiado en su ausencia. Tan brillante y grande como siempre la luna la contemplaba con su luz iridiscente.

―Al menos tú no me has abandonado

Y contemplando su única y silenciosa compañía la muchacha lentamente se abandono al estado que más había conocido en su largo cautiverio, el profundo y atormentado sueño.

El insistente repiqueteo del reloj de alarma lo obligo a abrir los ojos para encarar la luz de la mañana. Lo apago con pesadumbre y después de estirarse un poco se encamino al baño para tomar una ducha. Mientras el agua y el jabón removían todo rastro de somnolencia, Syaoran se deleito recordando el buen descanso que había tenido esa noche.

No había soñado, su mente había permanecido envuelta en la nebulosa obscuridad de la inconsciencia por lo que su descanso y recuperación de energía no se habían visto interrumpidos, por ningún tipo de encuentro bizarro, palabras con trasfondo o peticiones sin sentido. Ni siquiera un duendecillo que saliera de dentro de una caja de herramientas exigiendo saber dónde estaba su elefante guardabosque perdido.

Como el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, donde una chica salía de una caja de música y gritaba demandas sin control.

―Uff eso si que fue molesto―pensó en voz alta entre borbotones de agua―y en especial cuando…―Su mente se paro por un momento. Solo un segundo… estaba completamente seguro de que eso había sido un sueño ¿o no? Más le valía que así fuera.

Con la duda correteando por su interior se apresuro por terminar de arreglarse para el día y salir volando para la habitación que debía encerrar las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que lo acosaban.

Después de recoger la llave y cuidarse de que nadie lo viera ir hacía el ático, Syaoran abrió la puerta de la mencionada habitación y se precipito escaleras arriba dispuesto a no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Pero para su desilusión, su mirada cayó sobre el rostro de una chica profundamente dormida bajo la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Se acercó lentamente y comprobó que era verdad, que no había soñado como tanto había esperado.

Resignado, intento despertarla llamándola suavemente pero la chica seguía completamente dormida cuál lirón en su acogedora guarida. Esta vez probó llamándola un poco más fuerte y surtió el mismo efecto. Entonces le dio una pequeña sacudida que solo ocasiono que ella murmurara algo incomprensible. Desesperado la sacudió fuertemente pero ella solo se zarandeo inconscientemente.

¿Cómo podía seguir dormida?

Lanzo una maldición y comenzó a caminar ansiosamente alrededor de ella, tratando de hacer suficiente ruido como para despertarla. Pronto se paro en seco al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

― ¿Hay alguien ahí? ― pregunto una voz femenina

El chico corrió hasta las escaleras para encontrarse con una de sus curiosas hermanas asomando la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta.

― Ah pero si eres tu Xiao Lang-chan, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

― Bueno… es que anoche subí a conocer y mientras buscaba encontré unos cuantos libros que me interesaron para leer y me olvide de bajarlos, tenía planeado llevar uno al colegio hoy.

―Está bien solo no te tardes mucho que pronto vamos a desayunar ― y dicho esto se retiro con paso ligero hacia un lugar que Syaoran desconocía.

Había estado a punto de ser descubierto y la verdad es que no le apetecía que su familia se diera cuenta de lo que escondía en el ático. Y, al parecer ese "algo" no planeaba despertar por un largo rato así que prefirió irse antes de que a alguien más se le ocurriera darse un paseo por el lugar.

Le parecía complicado dejar a una mujer desconocida dentro de su casa pero aunque su mente estaba más despejada todavía no podía asimilar lo que parecía llevarse a cabo ahí. Sopeso mentalmente varias opciones de avisarle que se iría pero no podía decidir cuál sería la más adecuada.

Antes de irse dejo una nota en la que explicaba a donde se dirigía y en la que le dejaba explícitamente claro a la chica que no podía salir de esa habitación hasta que hubieran aclarado todas sus dudas y que el asunto hubiera quedado claro.

Se aseguro de recoger unos cuantos libros como excusa y de cerrar completamente la habitación.

Bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor donde ya lo esperaba el resto de sus parientes.

Syaoran no se entero realmente de lo que sucedió durante el desayuno. Se paso todo ese tiempo con los pensamientos dispersos y no presto atención a las discusiones y comentarios que se dieron sobre la mesa.

Con la misma distracción regreso a su habitación a recoger lo que tenía que llevar a la escuela y por primera vez en toda la mañana su mente se concentro en otra cosa que no fuera la misteriosa chica que, según creía, seguía durmiendo en el ático.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no era el alumno nuevo en una escuela que esta situación lo hacía sentirse extraño. No es que se pusiera nervioso porque en realidad no le importaba demasiado lo que sus futuros compañeros de clase pudieran pensar de él pero, de cualquier forma no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Se arreglo el uniforme y guardo en su mochila uno de los cuántos libros que había usado como excusa, solo para no levantar sospechas aunque bien podría utilizarlo más tarde en la escuela para esquivar al aburrimiento.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos en salir de la casa completamente listo y de despedirse brevemente de los pocos miembros de su familia que quedaban en la casa.

La Escuela Preparatoria Seijou estaba relativamente cerca de su ahora casa, por lo que prefirió llegar hasta allá caminando para así poder evitar pasar el corto trayecto encerrado en un automóvil ante la silenciosa e incómoda compañía de un chofer al volante.

Un par de ojos se apretaron fuertemente para evitar lastimarse con los repentinos rayos del Sol que hacía mucho que no había contemplado. Al acostumbrarse miraron en rededor para reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban.

La dueña de esos ojos pronto recordó el porqué se encontraba en ese lugar tan desconocido para ella. Sin encontrar algo que hacer decidió buscar al muchacho que había visto la noche anterior. Pero no lo encontró por el lugar.

La puerta estaba con llave y nuevamente se encontraba encerrada. El pensamiento le dio un poco de pánico pero logro controlarse al pensar que este lugar era muy distinto en comparación con su residencia anterior.

Se sentó sobre la cama y miro la gran ventana que se encontraba tras ella, al inspeccionarla localizo una pequeña nota y la tomo para conocer lo que leía. Se encontró con una fina y ordenada caligrafía que inmediatamente relaciono con el serio muchacho. Él le explicaba que era su primer día de escuela, que su llegada había sido un acontecimiento imprevisto y que cuando volviera podrían hablar más seriamente.

Ella se sintió aliviada ante el pensamiento de no estar completamente sola, nadie le aseguraba como evolucionaría la situación ni como resultaría todo pero esto le daba una pequeña esperanza.

Decidida a no quedarse sentada el día entero esperando, se desperezó y decidió ponerse a investigar esa amplia habitación en la que había pasado la noche. Desordenada y atestada, la habitación parecía albergar grandes posibilidades para pasar una mañana sin fastidio; y si tenía suerte, incluso podría encontrar algo que la ayudara a conocer el paradero que necesitaba.

La vivacidad volvía a aparecer. Las posibilidades caían a sus pies. Había nuevos caminos que recorrer. Solo debía encontrar el correcto para escoger.

La caminata le dio tiempo para que su mente regresara al tema de la muchacha. Ahora que volvía a reflexionar sobre aquello, se daba cuenta de la gravedad que acarreaba el tener a una completa extraña encerrada en el ático de su recién adquirida casa; se había comportado muy despreocupada e irresponsablemente. No solía comportarse de ese modo pero la forma en que esa chica se había materializado en el aire sin alguna razón aparente le intrigaba y sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer la historia y las razones de tan peculiar individuo.

Tal vez lo más saludable, mental y físicamente, para él y para su familia sería dejarla ir; pero aun así algo le decía que tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba antes de que se marchara.

Se sentía un poco avergonzado de si mismo ya que usualmente no era tan curioso y se sentía algo entrometido pero, también tenía que aceptar que tampoco usualmente caían féminas del cielo, o en este caso de una caja de música.

Siguió regañándose internamente hasta llegar al instituto. La Escuela Preparatoria Seijou. Un amplio edificio blanco se erguía ente él, con patio, canchas y unos cuantos árboles dispersos por los alrededores.

Tenía como vecina a la Escuela Primaria de Tomoeda que en apariencia era muy parecida solo que las instalaciones no eran tan grandes. Vio varios grupos de niños corriendo y conversando por el patio, asegurándose de llegar a tiempo a sus respectivas clases.

Esto le recordó que él también tendría que hacer lo mismo, nunca era un buen día para llegar tarde, mucho menos el primer día en una nueva escuela.

Los pasillos estaban casi repletos de estudiantes bulliciosos que seguramente comentaban todas sus hazañas durante las cortas vacaciones de verano y sobre lo que planeaban para el próximo año.

Syaoran no sintió la urgencia de participar en ese tipo de conversaciones y apretó el paso hacía el gran cartel de horarios para evitar a la multitud de estudiantes.

La blanca y amplia pizarra contenía información necesaria para los alumnos, además de los horarios y numerosos volantes de trabajos de medio tiempo. Encontró su salón sin mucha dificultad y consulto el mapa para evitar perderse más tarde.

Suspiro con cansancio al pensar en el montón de cosas que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante ante el comienzo del nuevo curso, más complicado aun sumando la situación tan bizarra de la noche anterior. Pero parecía que por más que tratara no podría escapar de ella.

Tan pronto en una nueva ciudad y ya todo comenzó con problemas.

-

-

N/A: Como que me tarde mucho no? Bueno bueno siquiera pude acabarlo, es que ese asunto de la flojera y los complejos no ayuda mucho hehe…

Termino subiéndolo hoy porque hay una personita que no tiene mucha paciencia y que insiste diariamente, bueno de todos modos gracias por su apoyo hehe, si pueden leer algo de ella sería bueno todos necesitamos critica constructiva y ánimos, si gustan de inuyasha, avatar, shaman King, moonlight, tortugas ninja o teen titans en fin tiene varios, la chica es Manfariel búsquenla en el fiction.

Bueno pasando al capítulo y dejándome de propagandas… Qué les pareció? Quién será Xiao? Y porque rayos la mantuvo encerrada? Solo Dios sabrá… Bueno las respuestas si vendrán después. En general no avanzo mucho pero este asunto será de poco a poco así que si quieren leerlo por favor no desesperen

Muchas gracias por quienes han leído y dejado reviews, me ayuda mucho recibir su opinión siempre quiero mejorar y ustedes contribuyen en eso, y no dejen de sintonizar Black Wings por favor que cada día es mejor

Cuídense a montones si?

Nos leemos pronto

Kuroi Chou º"º


End file.
